Season 3
Season 3 of American television series 90210 aired on the CW television network. About The season focuses on the students senior year of high school, Adrianna's rise to fame, and the new romance between Silver and Navid. Season 3 regular cast members include Shenae Grimes, Tristan Wilds, AnnaLynne McCord, Ryan Eggold, Jessica Stroup, Michael Steger, Jessica Lowndes, Matt Lanter, Gillian Zinser, Trevor Donovan and Lori Loughlin. Sara Foster, Kelly Lynch and Hal Ozsan return as Jen Clark, Laurel Cooper and Mr. Cannon in a recurring capacity. Season 3 has also featured special guest appearances by Kim Kardashian, Khloe Kardashian, Adrian Grenier, Joe Jonas, Nelly, and Snoop Dogg. Summary Season 3 begins with Beverly Hills being shaken up by an earthquake as the main characters start out their senior year, signifying both emotional and physical trauma everyone is going through. Naomi Clark went off for the summer to be alone, assuring her visits by promising people money from her trust fund. Going through the aftermath of her rape by Mr. Cannon, there’s a part of her that dies and she longs to get it back by going to report the rape but then backing off from the decision from the fear of being called a psychopath. Her sister, Jen Clark overhears Naomi and Silver's conversation and decides to take matter in her hands with the help of Ryan Matthews who had seen Cannon and Naomi in the school but in a drunken state. Later on when Naomi find proof to press charges, he disappears. Meanwhile, Annie and Dixon Wilson are going through rough times after their parents’ divorce and attempting to keep the family close. Annie and Liam Court have feelings for each other but think of it best by putting it away so it doesn’t interfere in their relations to others. Annie finds romance in a college student, Charlie who has a history with Liam. Teddy Montgomery and Silver are happy to be together but in the Earthquake, Teddy damages his leg, which possibly could end his career in tennis forever. Also Teddy discovers a side of him which he never knew existed. With all that going on in school, Adrianna is driving back from a summer of touring with the pop star, Javier, whose advances Adrianna refuses. Angered by this he tells her that her singing career is over. Later Javier dies in a car crash on the way to school and Adrianna survives. She steals Javier's songs which become a hit. She is then blackmailed by Javier's uncle, Victor, who becomes her manager and takes a huge proportion of her earning and forces her to do some uncomfortable things. Navid Shirazi realizing the blackmail asks Adrianna not to give in to the threats of Victor. Continuing with relationships, Ivy is still with Dixon but brings along her old childhood best friend, Oscar, who seems to make Dixon uncomfortable. Oscar has his own motives for revenge with Ivy Sullivan and Laurel (Ivy's mom). He and Laurel have been sleeping together throughout the summer, and the next step of his plan is to sleep with Ivy as well. When he succeeds, both of them find out, leaving Ivy upset with her mother. Naomi however, starts to fall for Oscar, even though Ivy has warned her of his actions. When he offers to be her boyfriend, she denies. But unluckily for Naomi, a familiar someone is waiting for her in her hotel room. In the final episode of the first part of the season (Holiday Madness) It shows that after having enough of her attitude, Victor decides to reveal Adrianna's scandal on the internet. Annie spends the night with Liam when he comes back from the hospital, and the two rekindle their romance. Ivy's father's unexpected intentions lead her to reconcile with her mother. After deciding to keep their relationship a secret, Ian and Teddy kiss unaware that Dixon just saw them. Meanwhile, Navid and Silver confess their true feelings towards each other. Naomi returns home not knowing Mr. Cannon is awaiting her. Starring :Shenae Grimes as Annie Wilson (22/22) :Tristan Wilds as Dixon Wilson (22/22) :AnnaLynne McCord as Naomi Clark (22/22) :Ryan Eggold as Ryan Matthews (11/22) :Jessica Stroup as Erin Silver (22/22) :Michael Steger as Navid Shirazi (20/22) :Lori Loughlin as Debbie Wilson (15/22) :Jessica Lowndes as Adrianna Tate-Duncan (22/22) :Matt Lanter as Liam Court (22/22) :Gillian Zinser as Ivy Sullivan (21/22) :Trevor Donovan as Teddy Montgomery (18/22) Special Guest Stars :Joe Jonas as Himself (1/22) :Kim Kardashian as Herself (1/22) :Khloé Kardashian as Herself (1/22) Recurring cast :Blair Redford as Oscar (10/22) :Kelly Lynch as Laurel Cooper (9/22) :Kyle Riabko as Ian (9/22) :Evan Ross as Charlie Selby (9/22) :Josh Zuckerman as Max Miller (8/22) :Manish Dayal as Raj Kher (7/22) :Nestor Serrano as Victor Luna (7/22) :Hal Ozsan as Miles Cannon (7/22) :Lisa Waltz as Katherine Upton (7/22) :Abbie Cobb as Emily Bradford (6/22) :Freddie Smith as Marco Salazar (5/22) :Sara Foster as Jen Clark (5/22) Guest starring :Elaine Hendrix as Renee (5/22) :Rebecca Wisocky as Principal Nowick (4/22) :Amelia Rose Blaire as Laura Mathison (4/22) :Shaun Duke as Omar Shirazi (3/22) :Fabiana Udenio as Atoosa Shirazi (3/22) :Hayley Holmes as Harper Bergman (3/22) :Claudia Black as Guru Sona (3/22) :Diego Boneta as Javier Luna (2/22) :Sally Kellerman as Marla Templeton (2/22) :Camila Greenberg as Kaitlyn (2/22) :Amber Wallace as Lila (1/22) :Maeve Quinlan as Constance Tate-Duncan (1/22) :Coco Grayson as Shirin Shirazi (1/22) :Katarina Garcia as Vanda Shirazi (1/22) :Brett Cullen as Mr. Sullivan (1/22) :Ian Ritchson as Tripp Willinson (1/22) :Mekia Cox as Sasha (1/22) :Zachary Burr Abel as Zach (1/22) :Matthew Ashford as Peter Upton (1/22) :Christiann Castellanos as Joanna (1/22) :J.D. Pardo as Dax (1/22) Episodes Category:Seasons